


Sex Therapy

by Larryxinxlove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryxinxlove/pseuds/Larryxinxlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a college student studying physiology, and Harry is a patient at the mental hospital that Louis is getting his practice hours at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my first post so if it's bad I'm sorry :/ okay bye!

I stepped into the hospital and found a map. It was a pretty boring day, I had four group counseling sessions to attend but for my last hour i would be counseling a boy named Harry Styles. Alone. I looked at his file and saw he is only two years younger than me. He was admitted for self harm, drug abuse, and sex addiction. This should be interesting..

I walked in and saw the boy laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hello, Harry, I'll be your new councilor as of today!" I said happily.

As soon as he sat up i noticed he was really cute. Brown curly hair, green eyes, tall, muscular with tattoos. Shit. Just my type.

"Hello. What would your name be?" he asked with a wink.

"Louis, call me Lou. So Harry, tell me about yourself." I said shyly.

"Well, Lou, I really like to fuck, but I'm bi so people make fun a lot. I guess that's why i cut and get high so much. I'm not addicted to sex it's just fun. I don't need help." Harry paused and stepped near me. "But I know something I do need." He said seductively. I blushed and tryed to brush of the comment.

"I'm sure theres something for us to discuss Harry, we have an hour." I said to him with a smile.

 

"Nope, i"m fine honestly." His hand was on my waist, pulling at me.

I was getting a bit nervous now. I stood up and mumbled "Umm.. I'm gonna go Harry.. I'll see you next week." I took a step to the door but Harry was already there, locking it.

"I know you want this Lou. Just think of it as sex therapy. You're helping me." He said with a smirk.

"I don't know Ha-" I was then cut off by a rough pair of lip on my own. I was too turned on to care at this point. I let the boy feel up and down my back. I licked his lower lip and he immediately greeted it with his own tongue. I then bit softly onto his lip and received a deep moan.

"Thanks for this.." Harry mumbled against my lips. I was over come with arousal and pushed him on to the bed and ripped off his shirt. He began fumbling with my belt and I unbuckled it with ease. He then pulled both my jeans and boxers, letting my pulsing erection smack against my stomach. I pulled off his pants and left his boxers on him. I took a moment to admire him.

 

"Harry your body is like, perfect" I moaned out to him.

"You're really big Lou.." he said before wrapping one hand around my length and putting his mouth around the head. I gasped in pleasure as he started to bob up and down until he suddenly removed his hand and deep throated me. I screamed in shock and pleasure.

"H-harry i'm gonna-"

But then he was up, getting lube and a condom from his drawer. He turned and winked at me.

"I'm gonna wreck you, Lou." he said, pouring some lube to his fingers. 'He's so hot' I think to myself. He then pushed me onto my back and slid a digit into me. I gasped in pain and he smirked and slid in two more.

"Oh fuck Harry!" I screamed. My pain only seemed to arouse him even more, and he kept going with three fingers. My eyes watered and I was letting out quiet, broken sobs. He started to scissor and curl his fingers and the hurt turned quickly to arousal. Out of no where he was removing his fingers and thrusting into me. All that could be heard was our moans and screams of pleasure. He was fucking me so hard and i loved it so much.

"Oh Hharrryyyy..." i growled out.

"You're so sexy when you moan my name like that Lou.." Harry panted out to me. He had his eye brows scrunched and each time he thrust into me all of his muscles flexed, and I swear he looked Lu an angel.

"Harryharryharryfuckimgonna-" I was cut off by the pure bliss of orgasm. At some point in my pleasure high Harry came too. I had spurted all over my chest and he licked me clean after pulling out. We then heard the intercom sound.

"All interns report to the bus in 10 minutes. Thank you!" the lady said. I stood up and put on my clothes.

"So i'll see you next week for our next session?" I said with a wink.

"Of course, Lou, that was really helpful." Harry replied, smirking.

"Hhere's my number just in case you need some... extra therapy.." I said, holding out a paper with my cell number on it. I walked out before he could even respond.


End file.
